Vocastory
by PoyoCat
Summary: When there are 41 virtual singers in the same house, you can expect a LOT of drama. Written by my sister I'm not very good, LOL . Rated T for intense making-out 'n stuff.
1. Kasane Teto POV

I stare out the huge windows while I munch on a spoonful of Lucky Charms. _Just another day in the enormous yet crowded home of the Vocaloids._ I think. I'm Kasane Teto. If you're a real Vocaloid expert, you'll be thinking "But you're not an official Vocaloid!" Ha. Not true. I was officially made using UTAU software, but since I was made as a troll Vocaloid for an April Fool's Joke, a lot of people believe I am and accept me as one. Except for one person, of course. But we'll get into that later. All the Vocaloids live in one big house. Leon, the very first Vocaloid ever made, kind of runs the place. He made up all the rules, schedules mini concerts, etc. The rule is that if you're not officially a Vocaloid, but so widely considered one, you can be invited to the Vocaloid house and be one of them. That's what happened to me, as well as Neru Akita. I still remember the day I left the UTAU home.

My older brother, Kasane Ted, looked very sad as I packed my bags.

"So you're really going? To be a Vocaloid?" He said.

I nodded. "Ted…Vocaloid is so much _bigger _than UTAU. If –"

"We have a fanbase." Ted said defensively.

"Yes, UTAU does have a fanbase. One that is the size of an anthill compared to Vocaloid's. "

Ted looked down at the ground.

I felt a pang of sadness for one of the first times since I made the decision. "Ted," I said softly. "I want to be a star."

"You are a star."

"I'll be a bigger star when I'm more associated with the Vocaloids. I don't know if I'll ever be official – but I'll come visit you after I'm gone. I promise." I held out my pinkie to him.

Ted laughed. "You're such a first-grader, Teto." But he hooked his pinkie with mine anyway.

I didn't regret a single thing walking down the halls of the UTAU home. There was no sense of community. The halls were so bland. The other UTAUloids glanced at me as I left, but none waved goodbye.

I didn't care. I was going to be a star.

When I snap out of my flashback, I realize Hatsune Miku is staring at me.


	2. Hatsune Miku POV

Kasane Teto is not a person that I like. Not at all. I look at her sitting there, jamming her face with Lucky Charms and acting like she's one of us.

She's not licensed by Vocaloid. She shouldn't be here.

Last night I talked to Leon about it in his office.

"Leon," I said. "I don't know if we need to have Kasane Teto here."

Leon glanced at me through his reading glasses and ran his hand through his blond hair. "Oh, boy," he said. "I knew we'd have a problem with this."

"So…you _knew _Kasane Teto would be a problem? And you still let her in?" I asked, confused.

"Miku, I didn't think Teto – who, by the way is a perfectly friendly although rambunctious addition – would be a problem. I thought you would be a problem."

"Why me?"

"I saw you on the computer the other day."

I winced. I had been looking at a YouTube video of Teto singing Stargazer – a song that _I_ sang originally. The comments were awful.

"_This is epic, and_ _I enjoyed this more than MIku's version! :__D"_

"_So much_ _MORE emotion than Miku could possibly have. Go Teto!"_

"_I liked Miku's version at first, then I found this. I LOVE THIS!_ _oFT__o"_

"_She's Beautiful, She_ _Has A Robotic Voice, And She So Much Better Than Miku On My Opinion ! She Sing's This Song So Epic To ! x) I Honestly Dnt Lyke Miku But Dnt Get Mad At Me Miku Fans ! D__:"_

"_WOW! She sounds so smooth in here! This_ _is 10000000x better than the M__iku version! ^_^"_

"_way better than mikus version! if teto was a vocaloid people might actually like her more than_ _miku__!"_

When I saw that, I thought "WUT."

Anyway, Leon didn't take heed of my complaints, which I think is pretty unfair. I have an opinion too, you know.

Megurine Luka comes and sits down next to me. By now Teto has noticed me and we stare at each other slightly hostilely.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"Me and Teto are looking at each other." I say.

"It's 'Teto and I.'" she corrects me. "And why are you looking at each other?"

"I was looking at her first because I was thinking about the Stargazer video and my chat with Leon, but then she noticed." I pick up a bottle of syrup and start drizzling it over my toast.

Luka sighs. "Miku, you're my best friend. I refuse to let you get hung up on the video."

Teto gets up and walks back to the kitchen, and I look at Luka. "I know, but…I'm the most famous Vocaloid! I mean, I know not everyone's going to like me, but the sheer amount of people who thought she was better! And she's not even a Vocaloid!"

"Miku," Luka says calmly. "Relax. You're still the fan favorite. Besides, 3 people disliked the video."

"Um, 1 of them was me." I say.

Luka stares at me and starts to laugh. "Wow, Miku." She says. "Wow."

"What's the lesbian couple giggling about now?" Kamui Gakupo snickers from another table he's sharing with Gumi, Akikoloid-chan, and Ryuto.

"Oh, for goodness _sake's,_ Gakupo!" Big Al yells. "Do the words 'best friends' mean anything to you?"

"I wouldn't be talking, Gakupo." Sonika smiles mischievously. "You're the dude wearing his hair in a ponytail."

Kamui Gakupo blushes and drives his fork into his hash browns, while an embarrassed Luka shoots Big Al and Sonika a grateful look.

Sonika strides over to our table. She flips her green hair out of her face as she grins. "Nobody likes Gakupo much anyway. He just tries to look cool but fails epically in the process."

Luka looks over at Gakupo's table. "Akikoloid-chan sure does seem to like him." She remarks.

I look too and see Akikoloid-chan laughing at just about Kamui Gakupo says.

Sonika waves her hand. "Akikoloid-chan just feels unloved because she's only for some company's private use and her voice isn't released to the public."

"I guess so." I say.

Sonika waves goodbye and walks off. When I'm done with my toast I head up to my room.

I love my room so, so much. It has all my favorite colors – light green, blue, and white, which coordinate perfectly with my outfit – and a huge bathroom complete with a shower that could probably hold 5 people, storage for my makeup – which, by the way, I love; I can't live without my mascara – and plenty of space for my nightly beauty routine, which, after showering, includes moisturizing, make up removing, dunking my face in ice water, brushing my hair exactly 60 strokes on each ponytail, braiding it to reduce tangles in the morning, and about 30 seconds of admiration.

For the rest of the day, I read magazines in my room, practice a few songs – especially Stargazer – and wonder about random stuff.

Just before I'm about to climb in bed, I get an itchy feeling. I glance at my laptop, flip it open, and open up the window with Teto's Stargazer.

14,676 views.


	3. Meiko POV

I'm lying on my pale grey bedspread when I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

I carefully set my glass of One Cup Ozeki down on the bedside table. "_Daredesuka?_ Who is it?" I call.

"_Sore wa, Kaitō wa watashidesu."_

I grin. I love it when Kaito speaks in Japanese, because most of the time we speak English for the sake of the English-speaking Vocaloids, who are a little slow at learning other languages.

"Come in, Kaito." I say.

He turns the doorknob and comes in. I look at his features – dark, shaggy blue hair and blue eyes, and I instantly smile.

He sits down beside me. "Hello, Meiko." He says.

I sit up too and grab my One Cup Ozeki. "Want some?" I ask, even though I'm pretty sure he'll decline. Kaito doesn't exactly approve of alcohol, but I like it in moderation. (I have gotten drunk before, though. Shh…)

Just as I predicted, Kaito shakes his head. "Where were you this morning? You skipped breakfast." His eyes looked concerned.

"You worry too much." I say. "I ate a grapefruit. I was just in here trying to pick out an outfit for the concert Leon scheduled for me next week." I rolled my eyes.

Kaito laughs quietly. "I think you'd look nice in anything, Meiko. But I'll help you pick something out."

We walk over to my closet, which is filled with red and scarlet. I spot a photo on a shelf and immediately jump forward and hide it. Kaito grabs it from me and looks at it. He smiles a bit sadly. "That's one of my favorite pictures. Project Diva was so much fun, wasn't it?"

I nod and look at the ground, cheeks burning.

"Silly Meiko," he chuckles. He lifts my chin with one hand and strokes my short hair with the other. "There's no need to be embarrassed. You know how I feel about you."

I look up at him. "I know. But it's still so _new_."

Kaito moves his hands from my face to my waist. "You know," He grinned. "I guess I'll have a little alcohol."

He picks me up and carries me to the bed. I sit in his lap and we kiss for several minutes. I think I hear a click – like a camera, perhaps? – but I don't know for sure. All I know is that I'm kissing the man I've loved for so long that I can't remember life before him.


	4. Kagamine Len POV

I glance at the screen of my phone. I smile and mouth "perfect" to my twin sister. That scene of Meiko and Kaito making out while Meiko holds a glass of One Cup Ozeki: priceless!

"Len, we need to go before they realize we cracked the door open." Rin whispers to me.

We dash back to her room and she sits in front of the computer. She opens up our website: The Kagamine Blog. We post random updates, as well as photos and Vocaloid news. You wouldn't _believe _how many fans we have! Rin opens up a new article.

"Whaddya think? Should this be front page news?" She asks.

"_Tashikani." _I reply. "Definitely."

Rin mutters out loud as she types. "KaiMei…is…happening!" She says. "The very first Japanese Vocaloids have finally hooked up…"

I leave Rin to her work and walk to the kitchen. On the way I run into Clara.

"Oh! _Hola_ – I mean _kon'nichiwa._" She says.

I think about reminding her that she's not pronouncing _kon'nichiwa _correctly,but besides Bruno, she's the only Spanish Vocaloid, so I let it slide.

"Hi," I say, because I know it's easier for her to understand English.

She runs her hand over her short black hair, nearly knocking off the sunglasses that are constantly perched there in the process. "What are you – going to eat?"

"A, uh, _manzana_?" I say, hoping I got it right.

Clara looks relieved to hear some Spanish coming from someone other than Bruno. I wave goodbye and head to the kitchen. As I eat my apple, I think about The Kagamine Blog. _If any of the other Vocaloids find out that we're posting their private stuff on there, we could be in some serious trouble._ My stomach knots. _Especially Meiko and Kaito…if they wanted people to know they were dating wouldn't they tell us? But now the whole world knows…._

"Len!" Rin says suddenly.

"Wha-? How did you get down here? You were in your room."  
"I walked, stupid. Now come on. The article is finished, and it looks great."

My fears forgotten, I ran up the stairs to my sister's room.


	5. Kasane Teto 2nd POV

Up in my room, I try to figure out why Miku is mad at me. _And they say she's so nice to everyone. Puh-lease! _I roll my eyes. _She should be nicer to me. Just because I'm new and not an "official Vocaloid" doesn't mean she's better. In fact, I bet __**I **__could sing better than Miku. Her voice is so girly. _I leave my room walk down the halls, not exactly sure where I'm going. I turn a corner and bump into someone.

"Sorry!" I gasp.

"No, it's okay." The guy I bumped into looks down at me.

What I'm thinking is "Omigawd you're hot" but what comes out is "I'm Kasane Teto." I do a mental face-palm. Duh!

The guy smiles at me. "I know. I've heard about you."

He has black hair, brown eyes, and glasses. He's cute in a nerdy sort of way. I don't recognize him like I recognize a lot of Vocaloids though.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Hiyama Kiyoteru."

I don't recognize the name, but I nod anyway. "So, uh, how old are you?"

"22 years old."

_Dang it._

A smile plays on his lips. "And you're supposed to be…31?"

I grimace. "Yeah. That's my official age. But a plus to not being human is assigning yourself whatever age you want. Seriously, I'm not sure why those UTAU people made me 31. Do I look 31?"

Hiyama Kiyoteru laughs and shakes his head.

"Exactly. I don't feel 31 either. If I had stayed at UTAU I would've been condemned to 31-ness forever."

Hiyama Kiyoteru laughs again. "Well I'm glad you're not at UTAU anymore….Kasane Teto." He tugs playfully on my pigtail and keeps walking.

I feel a little weak in the knees. _He's too old for me, _I think. _But that guy is s-e-x-y!_

I realize Akita Neru – an unofficial, like me – has watched the whole thing.

"Whoa, Teto," she says. "Looks like you got your sights set on an older – excuse me, you're 31, so he's actually younger…"

I swat Neru with my hand. "Watch it, Neru," I growl. "You know I'm not really 31."

Neru laughs. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Wanna eat some French bread?"

I gasp. "That's my favorite food!"

Once we retrieved bread, we settled down in Akita Neru's room.

"Tell me about this…Kiyoteru." I say.

"He's not really one of the famous Vocaloids…he's actually the least popular out of all the Vocaloids produced by Ah Software. But he's really nice. He tutors Kaai Yuki –"

"The nine-year old?"

"Yeah, her. Anyway, he's also in this band called Ice Mountain."

"Hey! 'Hiyama' means Ice Mountain!"

"_Teisei. _Correct. Kinda ironic, huh?" Neru crosses her legs. "So, what's up with you and Miku?"

"Oh…I don't know. I just don't think she likes me very much."

"That's weird," Neru answers. "She likes almost everybody."

I laugh. "Sure. She's probably just jealous because I'm better than her."

"Nobody here is better than _Miku_." Neru says bitterly.

"_Plenty _of Vocaloids are better than Miku. Heck, I bet Sweet Ann could be better than Miku, and she's older. And English!"

Neru shakes her head. "Well, we'll just have to hope we'll be better than her one day. Me and Kagamine Rin actually went and recorded a song together. We just started making it up off the top of our heads. In the song, Rin complains about how she wants to be as famous as Miku. I suggest ways to bring Miku down, but Rin doesn't want to because she likes Miku too much."

I sigh. "I swear Miku's got everyone brainwashed. Ooh, cutesy high-pitched voice and world's longest freakin' pigtails! Big deal."

"You don't know Miku very well, Teto. She really makes people happy, for some reason."

"That's my point! Everyone is brainwashed!"

Neru laughs deviously. "We'll surpass her someday!"

I nod and grin. "Neru…what are some of the ways you suggested to bring about the downfall of Hatsune Miku?"


	6. Megurine Luka POV

I decide check out Kasane Teto's Stargazer video. I listen for a while and come to the conclusion that Teto is, in fact, a good singer. Does this make me a bad best friend to Miku? I don't really think so. Most Vocaloids are good singers anyway, right? Just as I'm about to close out of the video, Miku comes in.

"Hi, Luka," she says. She glances down at the computer screen and I wonder how she'll take it.

Miku just sighs and says sadly "She really is very, very good."

I nod. "But, Miku, people still love you more."

"How much longer will that last?"

I squeeze Miku's shoulders. "It'll be okay. You're too awesome to be forgotten just like that."

She smiles and I feel like I've helped her feel better. She looks at the screen again and groans.

"Ugh. 14, 728 views."

"But look," I say, and I switch to a video titled "Vocaloid Hatsune Miku, worlds virtual diva". "This one has _2,558,131 views."_

Miku's eyes grow big. "Wow…" she says.

I can't help it, but I feel a little bit jealous. _I wish I was a good singer…if I didn't have Miku to help me, I don't know what I'd do._

I hear the door open and turn to look.

"Miku, Luka," he says. "What would you guys say to a concert at the end of the week?"

I swallow uncomfortably, but Miku says "Of course!" before I can open my mouth.

Leon grins and closes the door.

"This is exciting Luka," Miku babbles. "I haven't had a concert in a while. Oh, I love making all those people happy!"

I nod. my mouth is a bit dry. I haven't had as many concerts as Miku's had. And I _know_ I'm not as good a singer. _It'll be okay,_ I think. _Miku will help me._


	7. Kaito POV

"You…huh?"

"Yes, I need to kiss you." Kasane Teto says impatiently.

My thoughts flash to Meiko. "Why?"

"I have a plan."

I glare at her a bit impatiently. "May you please elaborate on this plan?"

"Kaito, Kaito," Teto shakes her head. "It's really a very simple plan."

"Yeah, a plan that I know nothing about!"

"Okay, I'll explain." She said. "Miku has a concert soon, correct? So since I'm planning to become more famous than Miku, I need her to miss the concert. Sooo I'm going to kiss a guy with mono – I'm vaccinated and who knows if Vocaloids can get sick anyway – then I'll kiss you, so you need to get vaccinated too, then you kiss Miku, who _isn't _vaccinated so she'll get it and won't be able to go to the concert!" She throws her hands into the air. "Ta da!"

"Teto, that is _evil_."

"I know. I'm a genius."

"Teto, there are so many things wrong with this plan." I run my hand through my hair. "One: Mono is not fun to have. Two: It might not work anyway because, as you stated yourself, Vocaloids may not be able to get mono. Three: I don't want to kiss you or Miku." _If I did and Meiko found out, she'd be devastated. _"Four: If you want to be famous, you need to work and not cheat your way to it by bringing about bad fortune."

Teto pouted. "Fine. I'll think of something else."

"Good." Even as I say that, I'm afraid of what else Teto has in store for Miku. However, it's no business of mine. I really don't want to get involved in Miku and Teto's competition.


	8. Kasane Teto 3rd POV

Have you ever looked at private medical records?

It's great fun.

You find out all sorts of great stuff, like what people are allergic to.


	9. Hatsune Miku 2nd POV

It's the day before mine and Luka's concert. We're in my room looking through my closet. Luka had decided she was going to wear what she normally does, but I wanted something different. I pick up my Append box-art outfit.

"What do you think, Luka?"

She barely glances at the dress. "Oh. It's nice."

"Are you nervous, Luka?"

"No, no! I'm fine."

"Okay. This is going to be so much fun! The best part is, Kasane Teto doesn't get a concert. And we do!"

Luka twirls some hair around her finger. "In 2011 she had a concert in Mexico."

"They used her image illegally."

"Oh."

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. I carefully hang the dress back up and call "Come in!"

Kasane Teto enters with something wrapped in a blanket. "I st- I mean, _bought_, a pet. Want to hold him?" She thrust the bundle into my arms.

"Oh, a gerbil! _Dono yō ni kawaī_!"Luka exclaims.

I shriek and promptly drop it.

"Miku? What's the matter?" Teto asks, pink eyes wide with innocence. She picks up her gerbil.

"Oh my gosh! I am so allergic to those things!" I gasp. Instantly, I feel my nose start to itch and I sneeze.

"How allergic are you?" Luka says anxiously.

"I'll be sneezing and sniffling for a few days. Luka, I am so sorry, but I don't think I can do the concert."

"You can't?" Luka's voice comes out as a squeak and she clears her throat. "So I-I'll be up there all alone?"

"Luka you're a fantastic singer. I'll be watching you the whole time on TV."

Luka's face turns white as flour. "On TV?" She whispers.

"It's a local station. It's not national." I say. I pat her on the back even though my eyes are watering and I'm not 100% sure where her back is.

Luka wrings her hands together. "I'm sure Tako Luka and Hachune Miku would love to have a turn. They've never had a concert before."

"Well, this is a catastrophe." Teto says sadly. "I had no idea you were so allergic to gerbils, Miku. Poor you."

I feel a small prickle of suspicion, but Teto seems so sincere. "It's all right." I say. I sneeze. "It *sniffle* wasn't *cough* your fault. *cough cough*"

"I'll go get Leon so he knows about your allergies." Teto says.

Teto leaves and so does Luka, her face still white. Before she closes the door she says, "Are you _sure _Tako Luka and Hachune Miku wouldn't want to sing?"

"I'm thure." Great. Now I can barely talk through the runny nose.


	10. Megurine Luka 2nd POV

I am PANICKING. I can't do the concert all by myself. Miku's supposed to be there. She's my best friend! She always helps me through these things. She always reassures me that I have a beautiful voice until I almost believe it. Oh, why can't Tako Luka and Hachune Miku sing? People love them because they're so funny. Oh my gosh. What if people are angry that Miku's not there? She's famous. They may not be satisfied with just me. They might even throw rotten tomatoes and stuff like in movies! Or WATERMELONS! I bet those could give me a concussion. And what if they really get angry and….


	11. Kasane Teto 4th POV

Okay, I admit it: I feel kind of bad. Even though Miku doesn't like me, she didn't get mad at all when I "accidentally" handed her the gerbil. And Megurine Luka seemed absolutely terrified of being up on stage all alone. So I had my doubts. Akita Neru consoled me.

"Look, Teto," she said. "Fame is a dirty, lying, cheating game. It's just the way it is."

"I guess you're right. Poor Luka, though."

Now all the Vocaloids are in the big living room watching TV so we can see Megurine Luka sing. There are a lot of screaming fans. A man comes out onto the stage – some human manager, I think. "Hello, everybody!" he says into the microphone. "Unfortunately, Hatsune Miku cannot be with us tonight…"

I glance over at Miku. Her eyes are red and she's surrounded by tissues.

"…so let's give it up for Megurine Luka!" The man says.

I hold my breath.


	12. Megurine Luka 3rd POV

I hear the man call my name but I'm stuck to the ground. What song am I supposed to sing again? There's an expectant silence. I'm supposed to step out of the curtain now. I feel angry with Leon. I begged and pleaded for him to cancel the whole thing, but he said it was too late. Suddenly a song pops into my head. Yes! I'll sing that one. _I hope you're watching, Leon._

I step out and the people scream. God, so loud. I hold the microphone to my lips and wobble out the first notes.

"Time is dead and gone, show must go on, it's time for our act,"

The screams grow louder. So there is no rotten-tomato throwing. Okay. Good. That's good.

"They all scream at me, they cannot see, this curtain hides me. An amazing gift, so quick and swift, you were amazing. By myself I can't, they start to chant, why are you not here…"

_You're not here because of an allergic reaction._

"Screaming at me, I lay on my knees…" I collapse to my knees and pour all my emotion into this song. The crowd goes wild. I peek at the big screens lining the stadium. Wow! That's me! My face looks so anguished, like I'm really feeling it!

Wait. So I'm not really feeling it? I'm not scared anymore? I let the words roll off my tongue and greet the fans. They love me! I don't need Miku after all!

"Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!"


	13. Kagamine Len 2nd POV

I snap a few pictures of the allergy-ridden Miku watching Luka for the blog. _Poor Onee-chan_. I think. At least the fans will know that Miku didn't bail on them of her own will. I picture the article title: _It's the Gerbil's Fault _or _An Allergic Reaction Ruins Concert._ Well, that's not true. Luka's doing great. Rin looks at me and I know she's thinking about the blog, too.

"Do you think Miku would want those pictures of herself on the internet?" She mouths.

I shrug.

I'm still kind of worried about the KaiMei article. There have been a variety of comments, from "Aw! So cute!" to "Meiko sucks. Kaito belongs to Miki." I just hope we haven't started a fan war. I look around the room. Sonika, Big Al, and Sweet Ann are all sitting together, though Big Al is paying more attention to Sonika. Kasane Teto is sitting with Hiyama Kiyoteru and they're trying to keep their laughter quiet. I notice that Kamui Gakupo and Akikoloid-chan are gone. Weird. They were here a second ago.

Luka has finished singing Circus Monster. Lola leans over to Leon. Her black bob contrasts greatly with his blond hair. "I think _you're _the tyrant in the song, Leon." She says.

Leon blushes. "I think so too. But at least Luka seems less nervous now."

Miku pumps her fist. "Go Luka!" She says. Her voice sounds really nasally because her nose is so stopped up.

Kasane Teto looks uncomfortable and Neru Akita shoots her a look. _What's that about? _

"Are you okay?" Kiyoteru asks Teto.

"Of course, Kiyoteru!" Teto says brightly. "Isn't Luka doing great?"

"I listened to a few of your songs on YouTube." Kiyoteru leans in to Teto. "I think you're better." He says in a quieter voice.

Teto looks up at him and beams. Her cheeks are flushed.

I look over at Rin. She winks at me. I discreetly aim my phone at Kasane Teto and Hiyama Kiyoteru. I press the screen and hear the satisfying click of the camera.


	14. Hiyama Kiyoteru POV

Kasane Teto and I are heading down the hallway with the bedrooms. She never told me what age she assigned herself, but she's definitely cute. And so funny! I guess that's what comes from having origins as an April Fool's Joke. I look behind me and see my student, Kaai Yuki, running down the hall.

"Kiyoteru-san!" She says. "I'm having trouble with one of my math problems. Will you help me?"

I glance at Teto. "Sure," I say reluctantly.

Kaai Yuki, being 9, doesn't notice my reluctance. "Okay! Meet me in my room!"

When she's gone I turn to Teto. "It's okay," she says. "We can talk tomorrow."

I swallow and nod. Impulsively, I bend down and kiss her on the cheek. "See you, Teto."

"You can call me Kasane." She says.

"Really? But only very close friends and family call you by your first name…" I trail off. "Oh. Well, in that case, you can call me Hiyama."

"Bye, Hiyama." She says.

During the lesson with Kaai Yuki, I can't concentrate at all. _I can call her Kasane now! _I keep making stupid mistakes and even Kaai Yuki notices.

"Kiyoteru-san, is everything all right?" She asks.

"Yes, Kaai Yuki." I say.


	15. Hatsune Miku 3rd POV

When Luka walks through the frosty glass doors she's greeted by a chorus of congratulations.

"See, Luka? That wasn't so bad." Leon says.

I jump out of my chair and hug her. "Luka, that was great! _Karera wa anata o aishite!_ They loved you!"

"Thank you." She sinks into the chair beside me. "Wow. My heart's still pounding. Boy that was nerve-wracking!"

"I wish I could've been there with you." I say sadly.

"I know. Hopefully you'll be with me next time." Luka answers. She squeezes my shoulders.

Suddenly, Akikoloid-chan and Gakupo come out of the hall with the bedrooms.

"Hi, Akikoloid-chan!" Luka says cheerfully. "Did you see me sing?"

Akikoloid-chan nods. "Nice job, Luka."

"She didn't see all of it." Len exclaims. "She and Gakupo left in the middle of it."

Luka's face falls a bit. "Was I…was I bad?"

"Of course not." Akikoloid-chan says quietly.

"I don't care." Gakupo says.

"Shut up, Gakupo. Nobody likes you." Lily snarls.

"Guys," I say. "This is Luka's special night." _It would've been mine, too. _"Lily, please don't fight with Gakupo, and Gakupo, please don't say anything if it's not going to be nice."

"It's a free country." Gakupo mutters, but he doesn't cause any more trouble.

"So if you weren't watching the show, where were you?" Rin asks Gakupo and Akikoloid-chan.

"Oh…nowhere." Akikoloid-chan rubs the back of her neck nervously.

"Let's go sit down, Akikoloid-chan." Gakupo says.

As they walk away I notice Gakupo put his hand protectively on Akikoloid-chan's back. But then it slowly slides down towards her butt.

"_Sensei, _are Gakupo and Akikoloid-chan going to get married?" Kaai Yuki says loudly.

"Shhh. I don't know." Hiyama Kiyoteru hurriedly shushes her.

I feel a small pang. _I wish I had a boyfriend. _I think. _Leon and Kaito are too old; Gakupo is a creep; Ryuto's WAY too_ young; _Hiyama Kiyoteru…yeah, he's too old; Oliver is too young; Big Al and Tonio are too old; but Len…is only 2 years younger_. Hmm.

I look over at Teto. She's standing beside Kiyoteru and while they're not exactly holding hands, their fingers are touching. _Great. As if I need another reason to be jealous of her_


	16. Akita Neru POV

"Let the official meeting of the unofficial Vocaloids come to order!" I say. I look around my room and feel proud of myself. I thought for a while and realized _Omigawd Teto's right. We're all completely brainwashed by Miku._This I know because even _I _was beginning to become fond of Miku. And if I am Akita Neru, I must never let that happen. I started a club for all the unofficial Vocaloids like me, Kasane Teto, Tako Luka, and others. I'm not sure what we're going to do but I do know we'll take Miku down somehow, someway. The first meeting is in my room. As of now, the club members are me, Teto, Tako Luka, Mosh, Haku Yowane, Sakine Meiko, Racing Miku, & Snow Miku.

"Racing Miku, Snow Miku," I say. "I need you to promise me something before you can be accepted."

"What?" Racing Miku asks.

"Do you pledge your allegiance AGAINST Miku and completely to our cause?"

"Uh…what's your cause?" Snow Miku asks.

"My GOD, you're such a ditz!" I sigh loudly.

"Akita…" Teto says warningly, but I wave her away.

"Listen carefully, Mikus." I say.

"Uh, it's _Racing _Miku and _Snow _Miku. Big differe-"

"FINE. Racing Miku, please shut your face and listen to me. _Oya~tsu! _Gosh! Our cause is to become official Vocaloids, and our first matter of business is taking down _ritoru misu Hatsune Miku."_

"I-I don't know if I'm comfortable with this." Snow Miku says timidly. "I mean, she's so nice…"

"I second that," Racing Miku says. "After all, we're derivatives of her."

"I knew this would happen. Your loyalty is too strong." I point my finger to the door. "Get out."

Snow Miku blinks."Huh?"

"_Atchi e itte_. Get. Out." I say slowly.

Racing Miku and Snow Miku slowly stand up and leave the room. When they're gone I get up and close the door.

"_Bakas_. Can't even close the door behind them." I mutter. I sit back down on the floor. "Well, now that we've gotten rid of the Mikus, let's get down to business. We're all going to introduce ourselves, and say a little about our voice. Okay?" I say.

"I have a question." Tako Luka raises a tentacle.

"Um, yes?" I say. I still find Tako Luka a bit creepy. I mean, its Luka's disembodied head with tentacles for hair. You can't tell me that's not weird.

"Where's Hachune Miku?" she asks.

"She didn't want to join. She thinks she's too good to be in a room with a bunch of unofficials, even though she is one." I say.

"Oh." Tako Luka says.

"Well, I'll introduce myself first. I'm Akita Neru and I'm a derivative of perfect Miku." I say sarcastically. "My voice is either Miku's default voice in a higher octave, Miku Append Soft with more breathiness, or a more boyish Kagamine Rin. Any questions?"

Sakine Meiko raised her hand and says, "Is it true that you pretend to hate official Vocaloids but actually like them?

"I don't _pretend _to hate them, Sakine Meiko. I do. All those people are just trying to make me more likable."

"Oh," Sakine Meiko sits back. "I see."

I know I'm telling Sakine Meiko a lie. I feel a deep jealousy for the official Vocaloids, but they're so freaking likable. You can't help but like Miku, even though I plan her downfall every day. There's only one Vocaloid I don't want to beat. Only one I would rather have as my equal; my other half. And that one is Kagamine Len. Of course, I wouldn't tell anyone this. I've got to keep up my reputation as an opponent; because that's the way I'm known. And besides, I _do _want to be popular. If I had the chance to be in Miku's place, you better believe I would take it.

But I do like her. I'd just never admit it.

I shake my head and try to focus on the meeting. I'm their leader, after all.


	17. Meiko 2nd POV

I'm on the computer searching for pictures of me and Kaito. I feel really stupid right now, but I like seeing us together. Sometimes I have to pinch myself to believe it's real. Someday we'll tell the rest of the Vocaloids, but right now our love is something we want to hold close to our hearts where it's safe and secret.

I smile. Oh, yes. I want to be in love forever. My heart flits just like a drunken butterfly.

Suddenly I find a photo. How could someone get a photo? Maybe they're cosplayers. I click on the site. God. No. They're not cosplayers. That is US. Together. Making out. I look at the name of the site. The Kagamine Blog, huh? _Not bad, Kagamines. _I think. _Except for the fact that you're invading PRIVACY! _

I run in to Kaito's room. He looks up in surprise.

"Kaito, we have a problem." I say through gritted teeth.

"_Watashi no sutekina on'nanoko," _he says. "What is the matter? Did I do something?"

"No, it's not you." I grab his hand and pull him over to my room and in front of the computer. "Look."

Kaito looks at the article, stupidly titled "Good News for KaiMei Fans!" I can't believe the Kagamine twins could be so stupid.

"Can I go yell at them now?" I ask Kaito.

Kaito leans back in the chair thoughtfully. "No. We need _fukushū."_

"Revenge?" I say. "Excellent. How are we going to do this?"

"I need time to think." Kaito replies, blue eyes gleaming.


	18. Kagamine Len 3rd POV

When I wake up the next morning I hear screaming out in the hallway. I run outside to fid Meiko and Kaito yelling at each other.

"You annoy me and get drunk to much!" Kaito says

"You're no _fun!"_ Meiko replies.

"Why are you so lazy?"

"What's up with you and ice cream?"

"I _like _ice cream!"

"Oh, so you're saying I'm not pretty?"

"What the heck? I didn't say anything like that! _Baka!_"

"Jerk!"

"Meanie!"

"We're _over_!" Meiko screams. She stomps into her room and slams the door so hard my eyeballs shake. Kaito does the same.

Rin comes out into the hallway and we look at each other with wide eyes.

"Well," she says. "I guess that's the end of KaiMei."

I follow her into her room where she sits at her computer and begins typing up the article chronicling Meiko and Kaito's screaming match. I sit on her bed.

"Boy that was quick." I say.

"No kidding. I thought for sure their secret relationship would last longer than that."

I feel uneasy. "Hey, are you SURE they won't find out we revealed their relationship to the world?"

"Positive. What are they gonna do, type KaiMei into a search engine and see what happens?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I say. "I wouldn't put it past Meiko though, with her drinking and all."


	19. Kaito 2nd POV

When I'm sure the Kagamines are gone, I sneak into Meiko's room. One look at each other and we burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"They fell for it! They fell for it!" Meiko gasps.

"I know!" I say.

When we regain control of ourselves, Meiko grabs a beer from her refrigerator.

"No." I say before she can ask if I want one.

"So, ready for the next part of the plan?" She says.

"Absolutely."

She leans her head back and I watch her throat shiver slightly as the drink goes down. I watch her hair fall smoothly behind her shoulders. I watch her unevenly cut-nails finger the bottle cap of the beer.

"I love you, Meiko." I blurt out.

She smiles lazily and puts her hand on my neck. "_Watashi wa shitte iru. _I know._"_

"Seriously. I do. Even when you drink. I don't really mind when you drink. I never really minded. _I love you._" I feel like she needs to know this. _Meiko o shitte kudasai. _

She looks at me carefully. Beautiful eyes. "_Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu. Watashi mo, anata ga watashi o aishite iru koto o wasuremasen__._ I love you too. And I'll never forget that you love me._" _


	20. Kagamine Len 4th POV

It's around lunchtime when I get on the computer to check my website. I look at the comments on my profile. About 36 more girls asked me to meet them in an ally somewhere. It's really kinda scary how much the fans love me and my body. But I'm safe in the mansion. Mostly. There's been 2 close calls involving glass cutters and rope ladders, but I'd rather not talk about it.

Anyway, I suddenly find a new article. _Did Rin post something without consulting me? _Then I freeze.

Oh, crap.

"Hello readers of the Kagamine Blog. This is Vocaloid Kaito and I'm here to say that Rin and Len have been giving you FALSE INFORMATION. Meiko discovered Rin's earlier article concerning KaiMei, and we weren't very happy about this intrusion of privacy. We staged a breakup, waited for them to post it on here, sneaked into Rin's room, found her VERY UNORIGINAL PASSWORD and now I'm typing this. Rin/Len if you're reading this YOU JUST GOT OWNED!"

I send a quick IM to Kaito.

AwesomeTwinDude: You suck.

IceCreamRules: Right back at ya.


	21. Kasane Teto 5th POV

Kiyoteru and I climb up to the roof of the mansion just before dinner. It's actually very nice. There's a pool up there and a lot of chairs.

"Have you ever been here before?" Kiyoteru asks.

"No." I shake my head. "UTAU didn't have anything like this." My eyes slide over to him. "But that's not the only reason I'm glad to be here."

Did I really just say that? Geez.

"You wanna swim?"

"I don't have a bathing suit." I say sheepishly.

"No problem. All the others are in there." He says, pointing to a small building.

I step in and find a bikini with Miku's name on it. The bottom fits, but the top is too small.

I smile a bit. _I guess I beat you at that, Miku._

I take one of Gumi's tops instead and come out. Kiyoteru has taken off his glasses and he squints at me.

"Are you wearing a mismatching bikini?"

"Miku's top was too small."

"I know. I mean…never mind." Kiyoteru's eyes drift down and he blushes furiously.

I jump into the pool & splash him. "Perv!"

"I-I'm not! Really!"

He jumps in too and we swim for a while He's a good swimmer.

"Want to go back to my room?" He says.

"Sure."

I realize we've missed dinner, but the only things I can feel in my stomach are butterflies. He's just too beautiful for his own good.

We sit in his room and talk about unimportant things. I wait for something to happen.

He stands up and goes to the bathroom and washes his face. I stand too. Kiyoteru looks nervous.

"Kasane, I like you." He says nervously, standing in front of me.

"I know that. And I like you too," I say. "Hiyama."

"Tell me, Kasane. What age have you assigned yourself?"

"Oh, it depends. On the time and place." I run my fingers down his chest.

He takes my chin and his hands and kisses me gently.

"How old are you…when you're with me?" He breathes.

"How about 20?"

"Good enough."

I'm back in my room. It's maybe…9:00 now? And I remember every detail of what happened in Hiyama's room.

I remember marveling at the way the light coming from his bathroom was the only light turned on, and it was warm and buttery, the kind that turns skin golden and shadows brown, not like the white, modern lights found everywhere in the house.

I remember every wrinkle of his shirt while it was on him and while it was off.

I remember my back pressed against the wall. It was cold.

I remember Hiyama's lips. The bottom one was rough, but the top one was soft. Why is that?

I remember how he kissed my lips my ears my nose my eyelids my forehead my neck my collarbone my arms…

"_Sore wa anata ga nan-sai demo kamaimasen. Watashi wa tonikaku anata o aishite iru yo…_It doesn't matter what age you are. I'll love you anyway._"_

I remember that the only language spoken was Japanese. Not even a hint of English passed our throats.

I remember how he smelled. He smelled quite a bit like Sharpies and new notebooks. Guess it's because he's a _sensei._

"_Anata wa sudeni hatsunemiku no yori mo ōkī hoshidearu. __Anata wa watashi no sutādearu tamedesu… _You're already a bigger star than Miku. You're my star."

Your star?

"_Anata wa watashi no gingadesu. _You're my galaxy._" _

"_Nomi ginga? _Only galaxy?_"_

"_Iya, iya! Watashi no uchū!_ No, no! My universe!_"_

I remember the tips of his fingers stroking my back and the way my fingers crawled up his neck and desperately knotted themselves in his hair. His fingers were in my hair too. My hair was down and wet and ringlet-y.

I remember his tongue sliding across mine. He tasted like hot cocoa. The good kind, made with milk.

"_Watashi wa anata o hitsuyō to suru teishi suru koto wa arimasen..._I'll never stop needing you…"


	22. Hatsune Miku 4th POV

The next day I get called to Leon's office. My allergies have worn off and I feel much better. Leon sits at his desk and doesn't say a word. I begin to feel uncomfortable.

Suddenly Kasane Teto bursts in. "Okay, Leon, why am I here? I had the best day of my life last night, and if you ruin it-"

"Was after dinner the 'best night of your life'?" I interrupt.

"Yeah, so?"

"Of course. That's when you and Kiyoteru mysteriously disappeared."

Teto's mouth drops open.

"I had no idea Kiyoteru was so…scandalous." I say sweetly.

"Y-you shut up." Teto's face is red enough to compete with CUL's hair. "At least I have a boyfriend."

"He's older by nearly a decade!" I shoot back.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Girls, please." Leon interrupts. He eyes both of us. "Miku, if Teto wants to hook up with Hiyama Kiyoteru, she is welcome to."

Teto smacks her hands onto Leon's desk. "It's not 'hooking up'!" She cries. "It's love!" She looks at me accusingly, daring me to doubt her. "He called me his star! His galaxy! His universe!"

"Teto," Leon says calmly. "That's not what we're here to talk about. Crypton Future Media and the rest of the Vocaloid Company find it extremely interesting that soon before Hatsune Miku's concert she suddenly got allergies from a gerbil _you _handed her."

Teto's fingers fidget anxiously. "If I'd done it on purpose I wouldn't have apologized. Right?"

"Well, Vocaloid also finds it interesting that you bought a pet and then it was never seen again."

I glance at Teto. _She seemed so sincere. Was it really on purpose?_

"Well…" Teto says slowly. "I didn't like the gerbil, so I returned him."

"I have no opinion, but Vocaloid's theory is that you returned it because you don't need it anymore."

"Oh, c'mon!" Teto cries. "So Miku and I aren't best buddies. That automatically makes it _my _fault that she misses a stupid concert? I'm not the one who has DTM – Death To Miku – written on her arm like Haku Yowane. "

"Maybe not, but you were the one who handed Miku the gerbil, and you were _also _the one who asked Kaito to help you ruin her concert." Leon eyes Teto sternly.

Teto puts her head in her hands. "Stupid Kaito…" she groans. "Such a _baka…_should've known better…"

"So…you really meant to?" I ask.

"Okay, yes, I meant to. But who cares? Luka did a fantastic job without you."

"It is a big deal, Teto. The reason Crypton is so upset is because they lost a lot of money from the people who only came to see Miku. They want to make sure nothing like this happens again." Leon says.

"Well, I only did it because I just want to be better than Miku like everyone else in the entire frickin' building and she's mean to me!" Teto says sharply.

"I'm not mean to you!" I say.

"Yes you are! You _clearly _don't like me!"

"Well-!"

"Girls!" Leon says loudly. "You can work out your issues later, but this isn't a therapy session. Vocaloid wants you each to do 2 nice things to each other by the end of the week. If you become friends, great. If you don't, _leave each other alone_."

"Do we have to?" Teto whines.

"Yes." Leon says.

"I respect your decision, Leon." I say primly. "Besides, I like doing nice things for people. Even if the person tried to sabotage my concert."

Teto mumbles something inaudible, but I don't bother asking her about it.

When we leave the room, Teto points her finger in my face and says, "You can bug me about whatever you want, but you can't make fun of Hiyama and I. Got that? We're in love for _real. _When the only people really available to you are Vocaloids, you're bound to fall in love with someone who isn't your own age." She puts her hands on her hips. "Don't you have a secret crush, Miku?"

I blink. _Len. _Lately I've been thinking of Len less like my little brother and more like…I don't know. But I like how he cares about his sister so much and how he seems to have matured while Rin hasn't.

"Well, obviously you're not going to answer," Teto sighs and I snap out of my daydream. Teto turns to leave and I grab her arm.

"Wait. I…I wasn't trying to be rude, I was just thinking about-" I put my hands over my mouth.

A smile creeps across Teto's face. "Who? Who were you thinking about? _Soreha...Kagamine Len?"_

"N-no." I say, thinking of what Teto could do if she had this information. "Besides, it's none of your business."

"I guess not." Teto says. She turns to walk down the hall.

_Was I too obvious?_


	23. Kasane Teto 6th POV

It's the day after Leon talked with Miku and I, and I'm not looking forward to being nice to Miku. Wouldn't it have been easier to just tell us to avoid each other? Even if he had said that I probably wouldn't have listened. Miku seems a bit simpleminded, and Neru and I have been looking forward to messing with her for days.

I guess we'll have to delay our mischief for the week.

I'm reading a bathing suit catalog in the living room - _Hiyama wa, kono 1tsu de watashi o go kibōdesu ka? Matawa kore? _Would Hiyama like me in this one? Or this one? – when I notice Miku awkwardly standing behind the sofa.

I put down my catalog. "Yes?"

"Uh…would you like to go leek fishing with me and Luka?" she says. She looks like she's hoping I'll say no.

"Absolutely." I say just to torture her. I grin sweetly.

Miku does this thing that looks kinda like a smile/grimace – Grile? Smimace? – and leads me up to the roof. Luka's sitting up there in skinny jeans and a gold bikini top and she's holding 3 little kid fishing poles.

_What the heck? _I think. I look over the edge of the pool and find maybe a dozen leeks floating n the pool.

Miku takes off her boots and lets her feet dangle in the water. She takes a fishing pole and dips it into the water.

_She's actually trying to hook a leek! _Miku catches a leek and pulls it out of the water victoriously. "I caught one!" She cries.

I stare.

"Is something wrong?" Megurine Luka asks.

"Uh…no." I say unconvincingly. "It just seems a bit pointless to me. It's not like the leeks can swim away."

Miku glares. "Leeks can't bite like fish. And they can _float _away. Besides, I don't like hurting animals."

"Okay then." I say. "Hand over a fishing pole."

For a few minutes we fish for leeks. Luka lies on her stomach, Miku sits, and I just squat because my boots are really hard to get on and off. I try hooking some leeks, but I'm finding it hard to get as absorbed in it as Miku and Luka are. Trying to get a hook into a small green vegetable is harder than it looks, and not much fun. After a while I can't stand it anymore.

I stand up and stretch. "Man, I'm tired." I say. "This has been a boatload of fun, guys, trust me…but I need a nap."

"What a shame." Miku says. Luka elbows her.

"See you, Teto." Luka says.

I climb downstairs and bump into Hiyama.

"Sorry!" I laugh.

"S'okay." He looks up at the stairs. "I heard you went up there with Miku."

I groan. "Leon told us we had to do 2 nice things for each other by the end of the week because I caused Miku's allergic reaction and cost Vocaloid a bunch of money.

Hiyama winces. "Ouch."

"So Miku took me leek fishing with her and Luka. It was a complete waste of 10 minutes." I say.

Hiyama chuckles. "Luka and Miku like to leek-fish together. I guess they find it relaxing."

"_I _find it stupid. But at least that's 1 less thing I have to do with her this week."

Later, just to get it over with, I leave a small piece of French bread by Miku's door. I know that I really can't leave Miku alone, I'll just be more careful not to cost Vocaloid any more money. _Leon may have told us not to bother each other, _I think. _But rules are meant to be broken. I'm not through with you yet, Hatsune Miku._


End file.
